Prom
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: I grimaced as I passed through a particular hallway just covered with prom flyers. Iggy asked me if I would go to prom with our fellow senior. I really didn't want to, but but being the good friend, I accepted Iggy's request, because apparently he-who-must-not-be-named really wanted to go with me. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Max... Max! You're staring again, aren't you?"

I jerked my eyes away from the one-hundred-and-fifty-pounds of gorgeousness in front of me and glared at my best friend beside me. "I am not," I hissed under my breath because the teacher's desk was near ours (intentionally, I'm sure).

"I've called your name at least ten times now." Iggy turned slightly, his gaze a few inches to the left of my face.

I groaned. "Sorry, you're right. It's just... he's RIGHT there."

"I get it. But I need you to help me do this," he said, feeling around on his desk before finally tapping the worksheet with the eraser of his pencil.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Iggy. I really should be helping you more."

Iggy just shrugged. "Yeah, the glasses don't help much."

My friend-brother Iggy here is legally blind. No, not legally blonde, although he does have strawberry blonde hair. He can see a little with the help of these thick, nerdy-looking glasses, but he prefers to have me help him instead of wearing them. The counselor arranged our schedule so that we have every single class together. Except for Math, which is the one subject the blind boy beats me in. He's super good at visualizing and doing things mentally (because it's not like he can do it any other way), so his writing buddy is Fa-

Ugh. I didn't want to think about him right now.

"So, Prom's coming up so I hear."

I gritted my teeth. Another subject I didn't want to hear. "Sure," I said, fighting for nonchalant. "Even a blind guy like you can see all the neon flyers everywhere."

He laughed bitterly. "Oh how I wish."

Before we could get into stickier topics, I tapped the worksheets on our desk. "So where does the semicolon go in this sentence?"

Iggy snorted. "Do you think I know?"

I silently breathed a sigh of relief. We quietly bickered about the whole English arrangement ("Well it's not fair that I have to do all the work!" "Well, you did agree. I think you signed a paper") and quickly the time flies by, and soon it's time for the dreaded seventh period:

Math.

Ever since Iggy's math assistant (we shall call him "he-who-must-not-be-named") moved from Virginia to Colorado last summer, I've dreaded handing Iggy off more than I hate the class of Pre-Calculus, which I used to hate more than anything in the world.

Used to be the key words.

I walked rigidly down the hallway, stiffly holding Iggy's arm as we meandered through the bustling halls. I flinched every time someone with black hair walked by, reminded of he-who-must-not-be-named.

I finally saw him, leaning casually next to the door of their Math class, Calculus. I let go of Iggy's arm, feeling guilty about the way his hands went out in front of him before he-who-must-not-be-named put a hand on his shoulder. Then all my guilt melted and I was rigid again.

"Thanks," he-who-must-not-be-named said, nodding to me. I nodded stiffly before wheeling on one heel and walking off to class.

I grimaced as I passed through a particular hallway just covered with prom flyers reminding us to buy tickets and corsages and whatnot.

I made it to class and was in my seat just as the tardy bell rang. It was only then I looked up and noticed our usual teacher, Mr. B, wasn't there. In his usual place was a middle-aged lady with shiny brown hair and stern grey eyes. She was standing stiffly by the whiteboard, her eyes fixed on me.

"Ms. Ride, would you care to explain your tardiness?" she barked.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Do you want to the truth or the lie?"

"The truth, Ms. Ride. Always the truth."

This whole "Ms. Ride" business was pissing me off. "I'm sorry I was late because I was escorting my blind friend to his next class!" I snapped at her.

She raised one trimmed eyebrow but didn't comment. Ms. Prim-and-Perfect addressed the class and said, "Mr. Batchelder is not here today, as his wife is in the hospital. He says he hopes to return by Friday, and you are to have this period as a study hall until he comes back."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. It was very unlike Mr. B to just assign study hall.

"My name is Mrs. Quell," she says, scanning the room with her eyes. "Please keep busy and no trouble will come."

Next to me, my best friend Sam murmured, "I wonder how she became a 'Mrs'? She's pretty unsmiling."

I suppressed a laugh and bent my head over my chemistry homework, which I sadly have yet to start. I scribbled a few answers down before my thoughts started to drift over to he-who-must-not-be-named against my will. I grimaced, and I saw Sam shoot me a questioning look, but I just shook my head and he returned to his work.

Let's get something straight. Everything you're about to find out was done out of love for Iggy. And also for my conscious.

You see, he-who-must-not-be-named has been friends with Iggy since preschool. He-who-must-not-be-named moved away to Virginia summer of seventh grade, which was the year I moved here to lovely Colorado.

Flash forward to freshmen year. Iggy, who was a crazy adrenaline junky, decides to illegally buy some sort of pyrotechnic stuff online and set a row of stratiegically placed bushes on fire while he ran as fast as he could trying not to get scorched. The whatever-illegal-stuff exploded as soon as he opened the box, and he's been blind ever since.

He-who-must-not-be-named finds out and decides he HAS to return and take care of his friend. His mom finally agreed last summer, and so for the past year, he-who-must-not-be-named and I have been trading off assisting our blind friend.

But there's this stupid thing that makes me regret becoming friends with Iggy. Because he's blind, you kind of have to follow through with his requests. So when he asked me if I would go to prom with our fellow senior.

I really didn't want to. I was actually hoping that the one-hundred-and-fifty pounds of gorgeousness would ask me, but being the good friend, I accepted Iggy's request, because apparently he-who-must-not-be-named really wanted to go with me. So now I'm stuck going with some guy I met this year. Fun.

Oh yeah, there's just a couple things you need to know.

One-hundred-and-fifty pounds of gorgeousness is Dylan Walker. He's got perfect blonde hair that dips perfectly over one of his Caribbean blue eyes.

He-who-must-not-be-named, on the other hand, is named Fang.

* * *

**A/N So I'm typing this up on my iPhone (which loves me so, so much) and every time I typed in "blind", it autocorrected to "blonde". I guess my phone really is into Iggy's hair or something. **

**Reviews are awesome just like unicorns and One Direction. And PSY. **

**오빠 강남 스타일****! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Most people won't understand why I am so adverse to going to prom with Fang. Part of it is because, although Fang is hot and all, I've liked Dylan for a really long time. Surprisingly enough I actually started out hating him. But now I like him. Too much. And I was secretly hoping he'd ask me to prom.

No such luck. He wasn't going, opting to go to a mock game on the football field over prom. And that's the guy who could pick up any girl he wanted.

The rest of the story with Fang, however, requires a very long, in-depth explanation I'd rather not go into right now.

"I sort of wish I could go with him, but he's not even going," I told Ella, my best friend and half-sister as we wound through cliques to get to our usual lunch spot.

"I know what you mean. If I wasn't going with Chase and if I wasn't four years younger than you guys, I would totally try to get Dylan," Ella said by means of comfort.

I sighed. "Whatever. I have to go with you-know-who anyways."

"Good luck with that," Ella says grimly, remembering my first few months of dating Fang as we sit at our usual table.

"Hey, guys we need to go prom dress shopping because it's only two months away and oh my god did you guys hear about how that guy, Sam what's-his-last-name got a date to prom with JJ and oh my gosh my date is just super hot like my god!" Iggy's freshman sister stopped to take a breath, and Ella slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Enough! My ears are going to fall off!" Iggy moaned, his foot tapping anxiously against the ground. He hated when there was too much noise because he couldn't get his bearings. And being around Nudge certainly meant there would be noise.

Nudge smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys. But I'm just so excited!"

"That's one of us," I muttered under my breath as the other girls at our table chimed in.

Someone slid into the seat next to me, and I didn't have to turn to know it was Fang. Only he would be wearing black jeans and t-shirt on a warm spring day.

"You really need to get more colors," I told my boyfriend-of-sorts. "Black is really unbecoming."

Fang simply rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his pizza slice.

I glared at him. "Seriously. For prom, you better be wearing a white shirt and some sort of colored tie."

He smirked, the corner of his mouth tilting up, making him look ridiculously hot. "Maybe."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Talking would be nice too," I said, smacking his arm lightly with my palm.

It was then I realized the dead silence that rung around our table. I glanced around once to see every single girl's eyes fixed on me. Iggy's eyes were staring in the middle of myself and Fang.

"Does this look as funny as it sounds?" Iggy asked, patting Ella on the shoulder. Ella flinched slightly before blushing a deep red, and she whispered something in Iggy's ear. A wide grin that worried me spread across his face.

Thankfully, there was no more talk of prom for the rest of the day.

But here comes the awkward part. Ready?

I had to go out on a date with Fang.

At least he'd actually formally asked me onto a date. Twelve whole words!

"Hey, Max, want to go out and get some coffee after school?" he'd asked, as we walked from lunch to our lockers.

I forced my eyebrows to stay down near my eyes. "Um, sure," I'd said, focusing intensely on my locker combination, trying to keep a blush from creeping up my cheeks.

"Okay," he'd said and then just vanished.

Just.

Like.

That.

Poof.

So now I'm going with Fang to Le petite coffee shoppe for some drinks. Fun times people, fun times.

We arrived in the middle of the after school rush so the fact we were there on a date wasn't blazingly obvious. The chatter was so loud that I had to scream to be heard.

Fang, who only communicates in nods, shrugs and shakes-of-head, was better off then I was.

After fifteen minutes of waiting in line, we go into a booth and sipped our cool frapachinos (because we were going to order coffee on a hot day. Right.) and discussed the local debt.

Just kidding. If I mention Fang speaking, it's only because he has something serious to say.

"Why do you hate me?"

I didn't look up. I kept my eyes carefully trained on my straw. "I don't hate you," I said carefully.

Okay, I guess story time's coming a little bit faster than expected.

You see, when I came here, I didn't have any friends. And it's not like the people of Colorado weren't friendly. It was just that I wasn't.

Ella made out just fine. By the end of the first week she'd been invited to a sleep over to a girl named Nudge's house. It was dropping Ella off to Nudge's house that got me my first friend.

I walked Ella in (my mom was waiting in the car) and being overly friendly, the mom asked me a few questions about myself. I noticed her staring at me intently, almost trying to memorize my face.

I answered all the questions, explaining my mom had moved here because of a vet job. That's true but only because Jeb cheated on her again. I said that I was a freshmen at the local high school and that Ella, who was a tiny little sixth grader at the time, was my half-sister. The mom raised her eyebrows when she found out I was a freshmen and asked me to wait.

I sat down at the kitchen table, staring at my sneakers until the mom walked back in with a boy on her arm. His too-long blonde hair fell in front of his misty blue eyes, which were focused on my boobs, which I found a little bit awkward and incredibly perverted. I cleared my throat, and his gaze shifted up to my nose. "Hello?"

"Honey, this is Max. Max, this is my son, James."

James waved a hand vaguely, but the motion seemed forced. "Call me Iggy."

"Hi, Iggy," I said, standing up. Awkwardly, Iggy waved his arms out in front of him until I walked over and touched a hand.

Remember how I said I'm not friendly? Well, since the kid was blind, I wasn't going to waste time on the oddities. My instinct to protect the helpless overcame everything else's

Except that Iggy turned out to be a lot less helpless than you would expect a blind person to be. He adapted quickly to his injury which had happened just a few months before I'd arrived in Colorado. And pretty soon, the whole "helpless blind guy" was just long gone and it was natural to just sit with Iggy in a room and just talk.

And talk we did.

Towards the end of freshmen year, Iggy finally started talking to me about Fang. I listened closely, to try to visualize his old best friend, who had moved away just this summer. Iggy had showed me a picture of the two taken that May, and my heart broke for him. So many things...

But as we know, things that are broken don't heal straight.

After Iggy discovered my pity for his losses, I sort of turned into someone he could voice all of his thoughts to. Often we would just sort of sit together and I would listen to him sharing everything about himself and Fang and Fang and Fang. There was a whole lot of Fang.

So of course I got resentful. I didn't mean to, but I almost turned a deaf ear every time Iggy started a sentence with "Back when Fang was here..."

And then this miracle boy comes back and viola! Iggy is suddenly spending all of his time with him and I have nobody to voice my thoughts to. And when Iggy asked me to say yes to Fang, I was pissed. I didn't want to date some guy that thought he could just come back into my best friend's life and steal him from me. And then have me go to prom with him on top of it all!

It seems shallow, but you have no idea how alone you can feel in a big world.

"I think you do," Fang said mildly, his dark eyes smoldering with curiosity. I stared back and sighed.

"You don't want to know," I promised. "You don't."

Fang looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shook his head and sighed, taking another sip from his frapachino. I mimicked him and we finished our drinks in silence.

He drove me home, as Ella had taken the liberty of driving my car home (when you live in a small town and you're as responsible as Ella, they let you do anything). Once again, silence was with us, gracing us with buckets of awkward.

I sighed. Again. Gosh, he's really rubbing off on me. "Thanks," I said, opening his car door and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

I was turned to walk towards my door when I hear his voice. "Max."

I cautiously turn around. His window is down and he's leaned over to talk I me. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad date." With that he rolled up his dark windows and drove off, his black car shining in the fading afternoon light.

I sighed and walked in, a small smile on my face when I saw my car parked perfectly straight on the driveway. Ella was only a year underage anyways. She'd be fine,

I walked in and was assaulted by the best smell in the whole wide world:

My mom's chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my very long backstory. Hehe**

**Oh, and a disclaimer, 'cause I forgot to do one... :P **

**I don't own anything you may recognize. Blah blah blah. **

**I'm so immature **

**Reply to reviews: **

**cutiepie5514 and LaylaLively143: Can't you just picture Max going to prom with Voldemort? ^^ **

**Bananas are purple unicorns () = (:l **


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand," Ella said, brushing a few crumbs off her face with the back of her hand. "He apologized for being a bad date?"

I shrugged. "It's what he did. I don't know why he did it though."

"It just doesn't add up. I get why Iggy asked you to. I mean, Iggy's obviously not going to go to the dance and he figured Fang should go instead with you since he can't go with you, but then Fang is apologizing for not playing a part in a set up date, so that means that-"

"Ella, I think you're watching a little bit too much TV."

Ella blushes. "No, actually, I've been talking with Nudge. She's been listening in on Iggy and Fang's conversations."

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh."

"But this just doesn't make sense!" she moaned, her fingers at her temples, her eyes squeezed shut in concentration. "Why would he apologize?"

"Just drop it, Ella. I just told it to you so that I wouldn't turn it into anything bigger than it was, but it looks like you did that for me," I said wryly, and she gives me an apologetic look.

"Do mind if I tell-"

"No," I say, glaring at her. "Absolutely not. You may not tell anyone about this. Just let me figure it out." I pressed my lips into a line. "Okay?"

"Okay," Ella said reluctantly, sounding defeated. "But can I tell Nudge?"

"You're going to tell her anyways," I accused, and Ella giggled. "Oh, alright."

Ella squealed and threw her arms around me. Then she dialed Nudge's number, and I left her to gossip and assume in peace.

I walked out into the kitchen and popped another cookie into my mouth, burning my tongue.

"Oh, Max, those are hot," my mom said, handing me a plate to drop the cookie onto.

"Fanks," I said through a mouthful of cookie. "Dis is so goo."

"This is so good?" she repeated, and I nodded, grinning. "Thanks." There was a pause and I shove the rest of my cookie into my mouth. "Max, honey, isn't prom at the end of the month?"

I swallowed my cookie too fast and then groaned. Just can't escape the stupid dance. "Yep."

"You're going with that Nicholas boy, right?"

"Fang."

"Right, Fang," my mom said, an amused smile on her face. "So shouldn't you think of getting a dress?"

I grimaced. "Next week?"

"No. We're going tomorrow."

Blech. "Fine."

"Good. Now go enjoy the rest of your Friday afternoon!"

"Can I go to Iggy's house?"

"Just be back by seven. Take Ella with you, please? I think she's been wanting to see Nudge."

I grabbed Ella and then drove off to Iggy's house. The whole five minute ride Ella was practically bouncing in the passenger seat, babbling her head off while I gritted my teeth next to her, trying hard not to slap her. We arrived at Iggy's place in time for me to throw Ella into Nudge's room and save my sanity. Thank god.

Iggy looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hey, um, Max, I, uh-"

"Hey."

I mentally slapped my forehead. I forgot who Iggy's bestest friend was. I was going to talk to Iggy about Fang's last comment, but look who's here?

"Hey, Fang," I said, glaring daggers at Iggy (who couldn't see them). "What's up?"

Fang shrugged. "Chilling."

One word answers. That whole apology, which was a grand total of seven words, must have really been a stretch.

I considered a snippy comeback but kept it in, not wanting to aggravate him. "Ig, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Fang, I'll be back in a minute," Iggy said, following me outside.

When we were finally alone I sighed. "Iggy, I really don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look, I like Fang as a person. I really do. But this whole dating prom thing... I just don't know."

Iggy sighed and nodded. "Yeah. But I know Fang is good for you. I just know."

"What, are you a fortune teller now?" I was pissed. Iggy, my best friend, practically my brother, was telling me that someone I didn't want to date was good for me? Too much. "I thought I'd get more out of you."

"Hey, Fang's my bro."

I let as much pain seep into my voice as possible. "Iggy. You're my bro. Don't you realize you're my best friend? The one I tell everything too? Do you know that? Cause right now, you're not acting like it."

Iggy looked like I had slapped him. "I-"

"Iggy, I need you to realize that he's not it for me. He can't be it for me, because I think I'd know who's for me. Can't you understand that I don't think this is right?"

Iggy's face dropped into a scowl. "Well excuse me. I'm sorry I tried to think about what my friend wanted."

I growled. "I don't want him!" I shouted.

"I'm not talking about you! Have you ever thought, for one second, that I might care about Fang as much as you? Have you ever thought that maybe the reason I did this was for him, and not you?" Iggy yelled back, his face red. "Did you ever consider that, Max?"

"I can't believe I trusted you with this," I snapped, crossing my arms. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you. Max, you've always been smart. Talented. Funny. Logical. But right now, you're being plain stupid."

"Shut up!" I screeched. "I don't want to hear this! I don't care what the hell you think you've been doing or who the hell you've been doing this for. You need to know-"

"No. You need to know that the world doesn't revolve around you, Miss Ride," he hissed and then stomped back inside, leaving me outside.

I bit back a shriek and walked in through his back door. I dragged Ella from Nudge's room and drove her home in an angry silence.

* * *

The next Monday was horrible.

First off, the whole dispute with Iggy. Next, my mom got called in on an emergency, and there was no way I was going dress shopping with just Ella, so dress shopping was pushed to the next Saturday.

This argument was the only real fight Iggy and I had ever gotten into. And it sucked because at school, I had six out of seven classes with him. Oh, joy.

We talked minimally: he asked questions and I gave him one word answers. He didn't try to apologize, and neither did I. I had a feeling this was going to last a long time.

Because neither of us regret anything. We both stood by what we said.

After school, I was surprised to see Fang running up to me. "Max."

"What?" I snarled, slamming my locker shut and turning to face him.

"Let's you and me go talk," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I swatted it off. "No thanks," I answered, walking off.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "No, Max. You're coming with me. Now. My house."

I glared at him. "I have a car."

He shrugged. "Ella can take it."

I frowned as he dragged me to his dark car. "Do you know the concept of color?" I muttered, feeling out of place in his completely black vehicle.

He chucked, which raised my eyebrows. "Black's a color."

I rolled my eyes and let him drive me to his house, which was just a few minutes away from school. I took the time to text Ella, giving her permission to drive my car, and my mom, explaining where I would be. Usually, I'd inform Iggy too, but this wasn't usually.

We ended up in his room, which surprisingly had color. The walls were a dark, rich brown with black moldings. All his furniture was a mix of black and steel. It was pretty cool.

"Nice," I commented, nodding to his stuff.

He sat on his bed and shrugged. "It's just stuff."

I cautiously sat down next to him. "So what do you want to talk about, Mr. Wordy?"

"You and Iggy."

I scowled. "We're done. End of discussion."

"No, Max. That's not the end of the discussion. Listen, okay?"

"Fine."

"Look, this is hard for me. I'm ruining my best friend's relationship with my gir- um, with you. I don't want that. I care about both of you." Fang's dark eyes were wide and innocent. Weird look on him, but surprisingly endearing. "Please make up with him."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Fang, you don't know me. We might be dating, but you don't know me. I'm not just going to go and be friends with him again. I meant what I said."

"About me not being it for you?"

It was like a punch to the stomach. "Aw, Fang."

"It's okay. Really, it is."

I look down at my shoes, bright blue against the dark floor. I feel him cautiously put his arm around me, and for once, instead of shying away, I lean into him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. You were forced into this."

"But it's still not fair for me to do this."

He shrugged. "Well, what can we do? Life ain't fair."

I sighed. Life ain't fair. Indeed.

* * *

On Friday, school was another hideous day. But after school, a surprising invitation was extended.

Sam, who was going to Prom with a girl named Tess, had asked if Fang and I wanted to double date for pizza. I agreed, because I didn't have anything better to do.

Tess was pretty cool. After dinner, we talked a lot about the stupidity of the hype about Prom dressed while the boys talked about some sort of video game.

"I mean, it's kind of stupid. It's just a dress. Besides, you're only going to wear it once," Tess pointed out, and I nodded vigorously.

"Exactly! If it was acceptable, I'd wear jeans and a t-shirt."

Tess nodded. "Yeah."

"But the plus is that guys have to wear a suit," I pointed out, and both Sam's and Fang's heads snapped towards me.

"Oh, no," Sam said while Fang groaned. "No ties."

Tess pleasantly slapped Sam's shoulder. "Suck it up."

Sam rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Sam is such a girl," Tess complained to me in a stage-whisper, and Sam rolled his eyes.

I checked my phone. "Hey guys, this was fun but I gotta run."

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," Sam chimed, and I grinned.

"Hilarious. Well, see you guys Monday?"

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

"Later."

After saying our goodbyes, we got into Fang's blackmobile and drove off, the only sound the road flying away under the tires.

That is, until Fang stopped and pulled over at the nearest lot.

"Hey!"

"Max, we need to talk."

"I wasn't kidding. I have to leave," I said, tapping my armrest uneasily. "Let's go."

"I noticed Sam staring at you quite a lot during dinner," Fang said, sounding almost angry.

His distraction worked. I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Because, you're my date, not his."

"Technically, I'm his ex-date," I stated sheepishly, thinking of our one date. That kiss was magical.

"You dated that guy?" Fang's eyes were looking out his window, so I couldn't read his expression.

"Yeah. Can we go?"

Without another word, Fang pulled back onto the road and drove me home in an angry silence not unlike the one I'd driven Ella home in the previous Saturday.

When I finally was able to escape my mom's questions, I braced myself for Ella's:

"Oh my GOD how'd your double go? Was it awkward since it was Sam? Did Tess know about you two? How was Fang? Why're you so late?"

I carefully answered all of them except for the last two. The last thing I needed was for the episode on Saturday to become a series. "I'm sort of tired. Goodnight, Ells."

She giggled. "Goodnight Max!" she squealed before scampering off to her room, probably to call Nudge and relate every bit of information and assumption.

I didn't want to wake up the next morning. I didn't want to get out of bed, not even when my mom told me that she'd baked pancakes with bits of chocolate chips inside. I did not want to get up.

Why?

Dress shopping is a número uno on my list of things I hate.

* * *

A/N THIS IS IMPORTANT

I think this story is going to be on the short side, and since we all know this story is ending with the actual event of Prom, I have a few questions:

1) Music suggestions?

2) Theme?

3) Max's dress?

Number 3 must be answered ASAP. Please(:

Reply to Review:

cutepie5514:

Voldy: "Care to dance?"

Max: "Sure..."

*hold hands/waist/whatever*

Voldy: "AHH!" *disintegrates*

*Fang pops up*

Fang: "SHE IS PROTECTED BY MY LOVE."

I just love being weird.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oooooooh Maaaax! How about this one?"

I eyed it skeptically. It was a frilly purple dress that looked like a mix between a leotard and a tutu. At least it was better than the other one, which had been all pink and all tutu.

"Max, are you even going to WEAR a dress?" Ella sighed, returning the dress to the rack. "I mean seriously, Prom's in two weeks. We don't have all that much time."

"Something not frilly, please," I pleaded, shuddering at a bright yellow dress that looked like an excited dog had shed all over. "Or hairy."

"Hey, Max! Look at this one!"

I followed the sound of Ella's voice to the back of the store. I was surprised to see in her hand the perfect dress. I usually hated all dresses, but this thing was just gorgeous.

"Oh my god, Ella, it's perfect!" I said, taking the clear garment bag from her. "Why didn't you pull this out earlier?"

"I just saw it," Ella said indignantly, but she was beaming. "Isn't it gorgeous!"

"Let me see it, Max," my mom said, and I whirled around and held the bag out. A smile spread across her face. "Oh, Max, honey! It's going to look gorgeous!"

"Go try it on!" Ella shrieked, pushing me towards the dressing rooms.

I put the dress on and stepped out to show my entourage. "Ohmygod Max!"

"Ella, this is just perfect," I sad, spinning around in a small circles. "I love it!"

"This is really a new reaction. Well, put it back into the bag and we can go home!" Ella shrieked, and I quickly slipped into the dressing cubicle an reappeared in my normal attire, the dress in my hand.

"Oh. My. God. Max?"

I whirled around to be face to face with Lissa (more or less... Even with hooker heels she was a few inches shorter than me). And I say hooker heels because Miss Lissa, who has probably slept with more guys than any Mrs., is the número uno slut at our school. Her long red hair and her huge brown eyes that are always caked with make up just add to the whole "fake and cheap" image she portrays. "Hi?"

"Who're you going to prom with? How'd you get a date?" Lissa asked, eyeing my dress with mild curiosity.

I glared at her, and she winced slightly. How'd I get a date? Well, wouldn't she like to know. I briefly considered not telling her, but my pride won out.

"Fang," I answered, watching her face fall. No need to explain how I got him. I smirked at her expression. Lissa had thrown herself at Fang multiple times, asking him to go to prom with her, but she finally settled on a guy named Bryce. He was so excited that he was going with Lissa that he practically had an aneurism.

"Oh. Well, happy shopping," Lissa said, sounding upset. She stormed off, her heels clicking against the tile floor of the store.

* * *

When I went to school the next Monday, I knew something was up.

Everyone kept glancing at me and then whispering. I walked into first period and sat at my desk next to Iggy, who I still hadn't made up with.

I could almost feel the smugness radiating off of him. "So, you finally decided to admit you're dating Fang, huh?"

My head snapped to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you told Lissa, which means you indirectly informed the whole school," Iggy said, a grin on his face.

My temper had just gotten me into the worst situation of my life. Dang it.

"Dang Lissa," I muttered to myself, hunching over my work.

Iggy's annoyingly persistent grin stayed all day, mocking me. Because now he knew that the whole argument thing... he was right.

I hated it.

"Fine, you win," I snapped at lunch, glaring at him uselessly. "Whatever, Iggy wins."

He punched a fist into the air. "Hell yeah! I beat Max in an argument!"

"Shut up, you," I said, smacking his arm as we approached our lunch table.

"Look who's talking again!" Ella cheered as we sat down together. "Iggy and Max!"

I glanced at Fang, who had his eyes on me. For once, I could read his expression: Curious. "You told," he said, his voice in between a question and accusation.

I shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. It was unintentional though. I was getting my dress at a store which Lissa works at. She asked me how I got a date and, well, my temper answered."

"Max, your temper answers for everything," Nudge pointed out.

"It does not!" I answered hotly, and then flushed when I realized they were right. "Oh, shut up."

The rest of lunch was a big game of pick-on-Max. And so was the rest of the day, since I had every class but seventh period with Iggy. Ugh.

And then, on Friday, Fang asked me out on a date.

Not like that after school date to go get coffee. No, he asked me on a real date. Like "I'll pick you up at seven" date.

That's right: he took me to a movie.

The drive to the movie and the movie itself were actually okay. But it's the drive home that takes the star.

"So, that movie was... interesting," Fang said, his eyes fixes on the road. "Nice, right?"

I swallowed hard. Why was I suddenly so nervous? "Right," I squeaked.

"I'm glad you made up with Iggy." His smoldering eyes turned to me briefly. "It's nice to not have to listen to him rant about how he's right all the time."

I was glad he couldn't see me that well, because I was blushing so much I was probably glowing. "I never actually thought I was right," I whispered, staring out at the landscape whirring by.

"About?"

"About you. About me. About, well, us." Now I was really, really embarrassed.

"I don't think you were wrong. I just think you changed a little," Fang said, flipping his hair out of his face in one smooth motion.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, thanks for taking me out." We were getting close to my street.

Suddenly, Fang pulled over to the side. "Max, I-" In the dim street light, it was hard to see his face. But there was enough light to see the tortured look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You said that last time, too. But I don't understand why."

"Because, I know you wanted Dylan to ask you to prom. I know that you didn't want me. I don't know if you do now."

"I-" The words choked themselves up in my throat. I hated myself, because the truth and the words he wanted to hear we're very different things. But also, sort of the same. I lay a hand on his arm. "Fang, you know you're right about one thing."

"What is that?"

"I've changed. I admit I did want to go with Dylan at first. But now, now that I've gotten to know you... I like the idea of going with you too."

He smiled. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind this?"

Suddenly he's really close to me, his head tilted in, his long dark hair mixing with mine, his lips a breath away from mine. "This? I... I don't mind," I breathed, closing my eyes. Calm, Max. Calm.

Fang moved forward slightly and our lips came together. His breath was sweet, his lips sweeter. I breathed him in and started to kiss him back. Since every sense was on hyper-alert, I didn't miss the low sound from Fang, or the echo from me.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, our breathing ragged and rough. "Home?" Fang asked, his voice hoarse.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. We completed the drive home in absolute silence.

We sat in my driveway for a minute, just next to each other. "Great date," I whispered, looking at him.

He nodded, the side of his mouth quirking. "Yeah. Um, see you Monday?"

I nodded, and then remembered something. "Oh, Fang. I just remembered."

"Yeah?"

"Your tie has to be dark blue," I said. I gave him a quick hug before running into the safety of my house.

After locking my door I buried my face in a pillow, blocking out the world. Kissing Fang? Was I insane? "You're not falling for him, Max. You're not. You're just dating for a little bit," I told myself, but it sounded like a lie. "No, you can't like him!"

When it came, sleep didn't offer relief. Instead, it offered me Fang against Dylan, and Dylan against Fang.

Prom was next Saturday. I had my dress and Ella had played Barbie on me multiple times over the week. I was set. No more changes.

Sort of.

* * *

**A/N Holaaaa(: **

**Look who arrived? FAX! (:**

**Did you guys catch the hint about Max's prom dress? Prom will be within two chapters, so get ready! **

**I have the music list, Max's dress, but have yet to settle on a theme. Help? **

**Also, I have no idea how to make anonymous reviews show up. Agh! Hellpppppp! **

**Muchos gracias to all y'all reviewers. Me gusta reviews :D **


	5. Chapter 5

"You -kissed- Fang?" Ella exploded, her brown eyes huge. "What?"

"Technically, he kissed me first."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going crazy," I said, falling back onto her bed.

Ella hesitated. "Did you like the kiss?"

"Ella!"

"Just curious." Ella shrugged slightly, but her eyes were burning with curiosity.

I groaned. "It was a nice kiss. I don't know if I can say if I liked it, though."

"You so did."

"Nah-uh!"

"Yes! Oh my god!"

"No!" But my stupid blush was giving me, and Ella was grinning madly now.

"Awwww Max and Fang, sitting in a car, kissssssing!" Ella crooned. I whacked her arm and she fell on the bed in a giggling mess. "But you guys are so cute!"

"I don't know what to think, Ella. I like him, but I don't know if I like like him, you know?"

"Yeah. If only we all knew," she said wistfully, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why the sad face?" I prodded, and she shook her head violently, starting to blush.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered, pulling her phone out and starting to text. "Gotta share with Nudge."

"Of course you do," I said, sighing. "Is there any privacy anymore?"

"Not with me," Ella said sincerely, giggling. "Or Nudge," she added thoughtfully.

"Right," I drawled, and then left because Ella's fingers were flying a mile a minute. "See you later, Gossip Girl."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, biting her lip slightly. Man, she concentrates so much when she texts. You would think her life depended on it.

* * *

On Monday, Fang seemed a little distant.

"Hey," I said, waving at him. He just nodded, walking on as though I hadn't said anything.

If it was just that one time, I wouldn't have cared. Except that it wasn't.

The rest of Monday and all day Tuesday, I'd noticed Fang talking to Dylan a lot, which made me sort of confused. I thought guys are supposed to hate their girlfriend's ex's or something, even though he's not my ex. He's worse: my dream boy. But Fang was best friends with him.

It didn't make sense. Fang had seemed extremely upset when he found out Sam was my ex, but with Dylan, they were talking practically every time I saw Fang. One time they looked up at me and then continued talking.

It didn't add up.

I asked Iggy, but he was just as clueless as I was. Nudge didn't know either, but she did tell me some interesting information:

Iggy had asked someone to Prom.

"Whaaaaaat?" I screeched, and Iggy winced. "And you chose not to tell me?"

"Yeah, cause I knew this would happen," he said, waving his arms around to indicate our situation. "And you don't want to know."

"Why am I asking, then?" I quipped, and Iggy groaned.

"Please... don't..." he said, putting his hands up as I advanced.

"Tell me," I growled. "Now!"

"No! You'll kill me!"

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me!"

"You'll kill me more if I do!"

"Who could it be that-" I froze, and Iggy stiffened. "No," I snarled, glaring uselessly at Iggy. "You. Did. Not."

"Hey, she likes me! Nudge told me so!"

"And you?" I snapped, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "Do you like her?"

"Uh, I, um, maybe," he stuttered, and I released his shirt, shrieking.

"How could you? MY SISTER?"

"Hey, Max, calm down," Iggy said, his voice nervous. "Please. We're going as friends."

"YOU JUST SAID YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"No, no, no! I mean, well yeah, but no!" he rushed, gesturing wildly. "Yes, but we're not going out or anything!"

"ELLA'S A FRESHMEN, AND YOU'RE INVITING HER TO PROM!"

"Yeah, so?"

"MY SISTER!" I screamed, kicking something.

"I knew I was going to die," he muttered, cowering behind his desk, which was rather difficult because he was so lanky.

"I can't believe this," I hissed, shaking my head. "Ella and you? When did this happen?"

"Last week, while we were still arguing," he muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"You should've told me," I accused.

"No, I wanted to postpone this moment as long as possible."

A new thought popped into my mind. "Does Fang know?"

"Yes," Iggy answered quickly, eager to put the blame on someone else. "Fang's known for a while."

"Well, he wouldn't get tell me because he's been all buddy buddy with Dylan," I muttered.

"Yeah, what's up with that? Nudge filled me in," he explained.

"I don't know. But it's weird because, well, you know," I said.

"Yeah. But Max, whatever does happen, I'm sure he's doing it for you," Iggy said, shrugging. "I think he really likes you."

I blushed, thankful Iggy couldn't see me. "Yeah, I think so too."

"How do you know?" Iggy asked, one of his eyebrows raised.

I glared at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Iggy didn't miss a beat. "Eew! YOU GUYS SLEPT TOGETHER?"

"Iggy, you are such a pervert," I said, slapping his arm. "Of course not! We talked, stupid." And kissed, but he doesn't need to know that.

"It would have been more exciting if you guys slept together," Iggy muttered, earning himself another slap, this time on his leg. "OW! Take a little off it, would you?"

"Just don't do anything with my sister," I said, getting up. "You do, you're really gonna die."

* * *

Fang disappeared from school on Wednesday and didn't show up on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. I'd been calling him, but he wasn't answering.

When I confronted Iggy, he just shrugged and said, "He told me he was planning something for you. I swear that's all I know."

I woke up the next morning, a pit in my stomach. But it wasn't from excitement.

It was Saturday, my prom day, and my date was no where to be found.

* * *

A/N So, kind of a filler chapter. But since the chapter ended on Prom day...

PROM IS NEXT CHAPTER! (or the next two chapters...)

I have part of it written so it will be up hopefully tomorrow if not Sunday. Thanks so much for all the support for my little story! I'm thinking about doing this story from Fang's POV as sort of a follow up, and I could do a lot since you don't get a lot from Fang here. But YAYY!

I have my dress and my music set, and now it's time to dance to CALL ME MAYBE! YAYYYY! :D

Hey, Theme suggestions still open, haven't written those details yet!

Just an FYI, there will be an epilogue-ish chapter after Prom just to tie up some stuff. Like Iggy and Ella... ^^

-IASN


	6. Chapter 6

"MAX MAX MAX MAX!"

I groaned. "Ella, it's early. I just woke up. You can't give me an hour?"

"Nope! I'm getting you ready from scratch! Nudge is over to help me!" she shrieked, and I hid my head under my pillow.

"Five minutes," I said, and Ella sighed.

"Fine. But that's all. Then I'm bringing Nudge in," Ella said, and then vanished.

I considered hiding in the bathroom, but I'm pretty sure Iggy had taught Nudge how to pick a lock.

I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, thinking about Fang. Where was he? He was supposed to be taking me today, but he'd been gone for a few days now. The pit in my stomach got heavier, and I spit my toothpaste into the sink.

"MAX! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR!" Nudge exploded as I walked into Ella's room, yawning like crazy.

"It was slept on," I answered, stretching and plopping down on Ella's bed.

"Uh-uh, you're sitting there," Ella said, pointing into her bathroom. Inside was a hot pink chair that vaguely reminded me of a swivel chair.

"Into your bathroom?" I asked, horrified. I'd never gone into Ella's bathroom, and I wasn't planning to. There were just way too many horrors in there (hair curlers, eyelash curlers, eyeliner...)

Ella rolled her eyes. "Yes, into your bathroom! We're getting you ready for prom!"

"But it's like 8 o'clock," I protested as Ella dragged me into the bathroom where Nudge was waiting.

"Max, it's 12:00. Fang's going to pick you up at 7:00. We only have so much time to make you over. Here's some bread. Eat it, because you're not eating until at least 8:00," Ella instructed, shoving a plate into my hands.

I ate slowly, trying to delay the make over process. "Do we have to?" I asked, and Ella snatched my food away.

"We're doing you first so that I can get ready after," she answered, shoving me into the Chair-of-Death. "So sit still."

I sighed, and immediately they got to work. I could feel them rubbing stuff on, brushing, plucking, pulling, dabbing, and basically kneading my face and hair into something else. They were blocking my view to the mirror, so I couldn't see anything they were doing, which made me nervous. But they made themselves look good, so I trusted they could do the same for me.

Two hours later, I was done. Well, sort of.

"We're going to put on the finishing stuff and do your hair at 5:00," Nudge sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "But already you look stunning!"

I peeked around them at the mirror and my eyebrows went up. They'd only barely put on anything, but my eyelashes were darker, my eyebrows more defined, and my few freckle buddies were much less noticeable. "Wow."

"Now go and sit still for a couple of hours until I get Ella ready," Nudge said, shooing me out of the bathroom. "Don't mess anything up," she said before closing the door.

The three hours of waiting was torture.

I called Fang seventeen times and left voicemails, but he never answered. I texted him but got no reply. I was seriously worried about him. What had happened.

Eventually I called Iggy and asked him what he knew. Reluctantly, Iggy shared.

"He said that he was going to do something really special, and he couldn't tell me because I might tell you. He was planning something with Dylan, but he wouldn't tell me what. I don't know what's going on with him. He won't answer my phone calls either."

I could hear the uneasiness in his voice and sighed. "Alright. Thanks, Iggy. And remember: you hurt Ella, I hurt you."

Iggy snorted. "Yeah, this is just the twelfth time you've told me. I got it, okay? I wouldn't want to hurt her, anyways."

"Sorry, just worried."

Basically, I got no new information from Iggy.

I managed to snatch a few cookies my mom made yesterday and I ate them carefully, trying not to mess up all of Nude and Ella's hard work. "How do they live like this?" I asked myself, roaming aimlessly around the house until, finally, Nudge called me back.

"Hey, Max! Get back in here! I need your help!"

My help? With make up? I walked over and warily opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Max, I need you to hold this," Nudge said, waving a piece of hair she had between her fingers. "You think you can do that?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

I watched Nudges capable fingers weave a pattern onto Ella's hair, and I watched, entranced, interrupted only by Nudge's commands of what hair to hold. "Ella, your hair looks stunning!"

"All Nudge," Ella said happily, admiring her elaborate do. "But I bet yours is going to be even better!"

"Sure," I said, not really wanting to think about it.

We slipped into our dresses. Ella's dress was dark wine colored dress that faded from dark up too to light at the bottom, just above her knees. The dress flared slightly at the ends, and her dark hair was braided up around her head. Nudge lightly applied a bit of red eyeshadow and lipstick to Ella, and it was such a shame Iggy wouldn't be able to see her. I wonder what she did about that Chase guy...

My dress was a dark blue floor-length satin strapless that had a slight ripple down one side and split to show a part of my leg. Nudge braided my hair up in an elaborate do and brushed on navy eyeshadow and mascara.

"Max, Fang is going to flip!" Nudge squealed. She glanced at the time. "Oh my god, you guys have two minutes! Go get your bags and stuff! Hurry!"

We rushed to the door. Outside was Iggy/Iggy's mom's car, since Iggy couldn't drive. Iggy was leaning against the car, dressed in a black suit with a tie matching Ella's dress.

Ella ran up to him and threw her arms around him. They whispered to each other, and Iggy clumsily fastened the corsage around her wrist.

They left, and I sat on a chair on the porch, watching the sun stain the sky brilliant pinks and oranges.

And in the fading light of the day, a sleek black limo pulled up in front of my house.

The door opened, and I stared into the limo like I couldn't believe my eyes. Which I couldn't, because Dylan Walker was sitting there, watching me, holding out a deep blue corsage that matched my dress perfectly. His tie was the same exact color as the rose and his eyes seemed to be shifting in shade.

But Fang...

"Hey, Max. Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, holding out the rose.

I nodded, feeling breathless as Dylan's warm, strong hands put the corsage on my wrist.

I climbed in and we sat across from each other, just staring. Me in disbelief and him in... I didn't know. Finally, Dylan pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped the screen a few times before playing me a voicemail.

I almost cried. It was Fang.

"Hey, Dylan," he said, his voice tinny from the recorder. "I just wanted to ask you to show this to Max? Cool, bro. Knew you had my back.

"Anyways, Max, this is my last gift to you. Well no, that's not true. My last gift is leaving, not pressuring you into anything."

I barely felt Dylan's thumb brush away one single tear. I barely felt anything.

"Max, I just want to tell you that I've left because it's best for both of us. You obviously belong with Dylan, not me. I thought I belonged with you, but I don't know who I belong with anymore.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that Iggy didn't ask you to go with me because he thought he was being matchmaker. He did it because I told him how much I loved you, and he was willing to do anything and everything for me. I was sad when you said you didn't want me, but sometimes the truth hurts.

"I hope you enjoy your prom."

* * *

**A/N DON'T KILL ME! **

I'm sorry... I know I promised Prom this chapter but I have to stop here because I want the actual prom to be one full chapter of its own.

Reviews are awesome and are rewarded with love (: and cookies. And deep fried kimchi balls (the great food truck race is awesome)

Adios, amigos. Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't supposed to be enjoying this.

And I wasn't. Not completely, anyways. But somehow, the feel of Dylan's arm around me and all the glares from the jealous girls made me feel like I mattered. I was even smiling a full out smile (with teeth) which isn't something that happens often. I was actually having a good time in a dress with a room full of people.

And Dylan.

But even as I twirled around and laughed (the world is ending!), a little gnawing feeling tore at my insides, whispering, "Where's Fang? Where's Fang?"

The theme, which was Glow-in-the-Dark, was ultra cool. The whole hotel ballroom was dark except for the laser lights and floor was patterned with little neon stars. The ceiling was a criss cross of bright glowing streaks against a black backdrop. The tables were lined with glow sticks, weaving all throughout the room.

Each couple was given glow sticks, so Dylan and I pretended they were light sabers and dueled each other, and then pretended they were wands and played Harry Potter. I always thought Dylan never was chill and would have fun like that, but he was laughing harder than I was.

Voldemort would have been jealous of my awesome spells.

I couldn't believe Dylan had actually given up his game for me. But the best part was that he looked like he was having fun. His white smile glowed in the purple lights.

And then comes the romantic part of every Prom:

Dylan took me outside, onto the balcony of the hotel we were at. I leaned against the railing and looked out at all the city lights. "So pretty."

"Yeah. Um, Max, is everything okay?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, yeah. Better than okay, actually. Why?"

"Fang."

I frowned. "Oh. Um, that's been bothering me a little bit. I mean, how he did this for me..."

"Actually, he did this for me," Dylan admitted, and I gawked at him.

"What?"

There was a long pause. I could hear "Trouble" playing inside, switching into "Every Time We Touch". "I mean, I do like you, Max," he finally said, taking my hands in his, electricity jolting through me. "I swear this isn't just some favor I'm doing. This is for me as much as it is for you. I'm just glad you said yes," he said, and I lost myself in his Caribbean eyes.

But his pupils, like all, were black, which reminded me of another pair of eyes.

"Dylan, I just don't know," I whispered, gently trying to take my hands from his. To disconnect this electricity before I got shocked and hurt. "I'm so confused right now. Because Fang, did this for both of us, and I can only do one thing to repay him." My heart hurt at the mention of his name. Maybe now was the indicator I needed to know who was the one for me?

"Max, do you like me?"

I nodded, my lips pressed together in a thin line.

"But you also like Fang," he clarified, raising an eyebrow.

Hesitating, I nodded again. Dylan sighed and gently let go of my hands.

"No!" I said, a little too loud. I put my hands on his shoulders and shoved all my bubbling emotions to the side. "Dylan, please. You just have to understand."

"Understand what?" Already his expression was closed off.

"My situation. Do you know how long I've liked you? All throughout high school, you've been my prize."

Dylan raised an eyebrow but didn't speak, so I rushed on. "I always wanted you but I knew I'd never get you. So when Fang came, I realized that maybe I could have a chance with him if I couldn't with you. And then, now, I find out you-"

My words are cut short by warm lips pressed against mine. I stiffen as the lips kiss me, the only feeling a bone-deep longing to have Fang here in my arms.

Hold up. Fang? I thought I just confessed Dylan was my prize!

We broke apart and I stared into Dylan's eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he shrugged. "Just wanted to do that," he whispered before disappearing.

I sank to the floor and buried my head in my arms. My one prom, my one prize, was gone.

From inside, a lonely line drifted out to me.

"We're ten thousand miles apart."

I stayed in my feeble position until a warm hand came down on my shoulder. I didn't dare look up to see if it was Dylan.

The same hand stroked my hair, and I let a couple of tears escape. "I'm sorry," I gasped quietly, peeking up.

Fang's dark eyes held mine. "It's alright, Max. It's alright. I'm here." He put is arms around me and held me tight.

And that's when I really started to cry.

* * *

It was super romantic, the whole affair. Fang hadn't actually gone anywhere other than his house: he'd been on his laptop doing something when Dylan had called. "It was sort of like a dream," Fang admitted, and I laughed.

"It was sort of like a nightmare for me. I thought I lost you," I whispered, and he leaned his forehead against mine. We were standing in the same exact position Dylan and I had been standing in, our hands interlocked. "Don't do that to me."

He chuckled. "I think if we don't go inside we're going to miss our prom. Don't you?" he asked, winking.

"Fang!" I protested as he lead me into the ballroom. "No! I look hideous!"

He winked at me, and I almost lost my breath. "Actually, you look beautiful. But it's dark, so no one will be able to tell."

We entered the ballroom and started to dance slowly, even though a fast song was playing. Lighting, by The Wanted. How fitting.

With Dylan, it was electric. With Fang, it was lightning.

I could feel all these suspicious eyes on me, but I could care less. Fang was with me, and he was mine. That was all that mattered. We sort swayed back and forth, and even though I usually hate the poppy sort of songs, I really liked the lyrics to the one that was playing:

"One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you. Right next to you."

Fang's head bent down, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, closing the gap between us. We were standing in the back of the ballroom, kissing through the next few songs.

Eventually Fang gave me a sideways look, and I nodded. We drove away from the hotel, the car comfortably silent as the road flew away under the tires.

* * *

**A/N O.M.G.**

**Unless you guys want an epilogue, this is the LAST chapter of Prom! :O :( awwwww :(**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL TOUR SUPPORT GUYS. All the reviews, follows, favorites, everything. I love you guys.**

**I'm thinking of doing this in Fang's POV... Yay? Nay? **

**LOVE YOU GUYS. Tell me if an epilogue is wanted. **

**K. Peace out.**

**-IASN**


	8. Epilogue

I frowned at the laptop. "You typed all this up?" I asked, looking at Fang.

He shrugged. "Boredom. And, you know, waiting on Prom night."

"It took you this long to show it to me?" I asked, and he shrugged in response.

I frowned at the Word Document. "Well, to be honest, this is sort of boring. Like, third person? If anyone read this they wouldn't know anything that's going on inside our heads. Lack of detail, much?"

Fang just shrugged. "They don't need to know what goes on inside my head. Maybe yours, though. I'd like to see what goes on in your head."

Fang and I were on his sofa, looking at the laptop that was half on my lap and half on his. Thank goodness high school and college are over with. Being away from Fang for that long was not good. Now I can focus everything I have into my relationship with Fang. And getting a job, because sitting at home job searching isn't a job.

"I'm really liking this idea," I said, scrolling down. "Maybe I'll translate this into first person. My point of view." I sighed. "But it's going to have holes."

"I'll write my point of view on our senior year if you post this onto FanFiction," Fang said smugly, nudging me with his elbow.

"No," I pouted. Fang had discovered FanFiction because some kid from his blogging site had given him the link.

"Hmm," Fang hummed, placing the laptop on the coffee table and pivoting slightly to face me. He brought his face close to mine, and I groaned. He was using his unfair advantage of hotness against me. Damn him.

"Max, please?" he asked, his breath warm against my face. I shook my head, and he pressed his lips lightly against my throat.

"Please?" he murmured, his voice sending vibrations through my skin.

"N-no," I whispered my voice quivering.

His lips stopped at the corner of my mouth. "Yes?"

"No."

"If I kiss you?"

"You'll kiss me anyway." I couldn't believe that after all these years I was still not immune to this. "No."

He grumbled slightly and shifted, his lips barely touching mine. "Yes."

"No."

He kissed me, his hands trapping my face, his hair in mine. "Yeah," he said against my mouth.

"Oh, fine," I whispered, and Fang smiled.

"Good. Now type," he said, getting up and going into his kitchen.

I groaned but obliged, and hours later I was done. It was pretty good, actually. A little weird recounting feelings for Dylan, who was happily with Lissa the Slut, but also sweet remembering our love's starting spots.

Fang came and read it. "You're very awkward about that night," he commented, the mouse hovering over the ending. I smacked him and he captured me in another kiss.

"Damn your stupid good looks," I muttered, pulling away. "Hurry up and post this before I change my mind."

Fang smirked at me and took the computer to his room. I rolled my eyes, knowing he'd be in there for hours. I went to the kitchen to go get some food to wait the time out. There was one rule in his house: nobody goes into his room while he's on his computer. I don't know why, but it is.

Surprisingly enough, he came out only an hour later with a satisfied look in his eyes (because heaven forbid that Fang actually have any expression!). "Done already?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Go see."

I raised my eyebrows even higher. I went into his room and shrieked at the screen:

FanFiction: . , your story has been posted.

"YOU NAMED ME THAT?" I shrieked, whirling on him.

Fang was doubled over, laughing silently, shaking. "Oh God, your face," he chuckled, shaking his head. "And it's an account a blog fan had set up. She emailed me her information and what not. So, why not post it here?"

I glared at him. "Is it all up?"

He grinned wider, which worried me. "Max, you have to update it. In chapters."

DANG IT!

"No!" I yelled. "I refuse!"

"I'll do it then," he said, swiftly reaching past me and shutting his laptop off.

"Agh!" I screamed, trying to log on. No success. "You suck."

"I love you," he said, suddenly sinking down onto one knee. I gasped and one of my hands flew up to my face. He wasn't really going to do this, was he?

"Max, I know this is sudden and all, but I love you," he whispered, taking my free hand in his. My heart rate spiked and my breathing got quicker. "I love you so much and there isn't another girl who could make me talk and laugh like you do. Since we're out of college and everything, will you marry me?" he asked, his dark eyes smoldering.

I nodded through my tears. "Yes, yes!" I said, and Fang slid a ring onto my finger. "Other hand," I whispered, laughing as he switched the ring.

"God I feel stupid," he murmured, and I pulled him up and kissed him hard.

"I love you," I said, feeling complete as his arms encircled me.

"When's the wedding?" a familiar voice asked, and I whirled around.

Ella and Nudge were holding a sign that said "Congratulations!" Behind them stood my mom and best friend, Iggy, who had his arms around my sister from the back. "Ella!" I cheered, grinning. "Oh my god, how'd you guys get here?"

"We've been hiding in the adjacent room for hours," Nudge complained. "And we couldn't come out or talk or even like walk around because you might hear us and then the whole proposal would be ruined and then-"

Ella good-naturedly slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, grinning at me. "Basically, we were in the other room. You know, the one that connects to this one through the bathroom?"

We all exchanged hugs, and Iggy slapped Fang on the back. "Dude, do you know how long we've been waiting for this? Fang's been all PMS-y and angsty and anxious wondering if you'd say yes or whatever," Iggy said, glaring somewhat in Fang's direction.

I looked back at Fang. "You didn't know whether or not I'd say yes?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Well, you know. Fang problems," he said, and I giggled and took his hand.

"Cookies in the kitchen cupboard," my mom said, and I let go of Fang's hand and raced to the cookies.

"You better learn how to make those. Max will love you even more," Ella commented, watching me devour the plate of heaven.

"Can I have one?" Iggy asked sarcastically, and I growled at him.

"No."

Everyone laughed. "Maxie has to learn to share," Nudge teased, but I could've cares less. Cookies... I was in heaven.

Only one thing tasted better than my mom's chocolate chip cookies. After everyone had left, I grabbed Fang and gave him a soft kiss.

A kiss to seal the deal.

* * *

**A/N OHH MAHH GOD.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**50 reviews? ily, you guys. So yeah, I hope you liked my mushy little epilogue, and Fang's POV (titled Promotion Commotion) will be up TONIGHT. Yep. I'm just that cool.**

**PEACE.**

**-Ash**


	9. READ THIS

**A/N hi y'all!**

**Sad this story's over? Yeah. Me too. But guess what? Promotion Commotion (Fang's POV) is up!**

**I know I promised it last night but...yeah. It's up now! :D Go read! :)**

**Hugs and love,**

**I Am Sorta Normal.**

**P.S. it didn't show up, but Max's username was I Am Sorta Normal ^^**


End file.
